1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of forming micropatterns that are separated beyond a misalignment margin, and more particularly, to a method of forming micropatterns that are separated beyond a misalignment margin without an additional process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a trend to manufacture thin and light electronic products, a demand for micropatterning a semiconductor device has been increased. Micropattern forming technologies such as a quadruple patterning technology (QPT) have been developed and studied. The QPT is an extension of a double patterning technology (DPT) and may produce finer patterns than the DPT. However, further studies are required in relation to other semiconductor manufacturing processes.